Carry You Home
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Lois is heartbroken when Lana show’s up at Chloe’s wedding and interrupts her “near kiss” with Clark, so walks away, unnoticed by Clark, by everybody, but once outside she runs into the person who would never not notice her. One-Shot


**AN// Okay so this will be my second Smallville fanfiction however, unlike the last one it will be a Lois/Oliver pairing but whether it will finish like this I don't know yet, don't get me wrong I love Clark and Lois but I also love Oliver and Lois...it's so hard to choose which is my favourite! So that's why I'm going to write this pairing for this story, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Plot// Set after 'Bride' season 8, Lois is heartbroken when Lana show's up at Chloe's wedding and interrupts her "near kiss" with Clark, so walks away, unnoticed by Clark, by everybody, but once outside she runs into the person who would never not notice her. What if their little chat had gone differently? What will it mean for our favourite reporter and our blond haired billionaire? **

**Rating// T (some strong language and minor sex scenes, nothing too graphic, could become M later though) **

**Disclaimer// I do not own Smallville, wish I did though. **

* * *

Carry You Home 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter One: **If a great wave shall fall.

They were a mere inches apart, inches apart from love, passion...a kiss, the kiss that would change her life forever, she wanted this she knew she did, she wanted Clark and for the first time, she was ready to admit it, to him, to everyone here to...LANA! And just like that they were mile apart, again. It broke her heart to see him look into that woman's eyes even after all the things that she had done to him and still have a look of love. Yes, there was no denying it, Clark still loved Lana and what did that make Lois him? Nothing more than a friend, who he had almost kissed, something that he would laugh about in years to come at parties, but to Lois this proved that no matter how much she loved Clark, he could never and would never love her more than his precious Lana.

She physically felt sick watching the two of them stare at each other and decided to slip away. She walked out of the barn and over to the house, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the waitress who walked past "great, thank you" she said not breaking her stride. Lois walked around the veranda to the front of the house and sat down on one of Mrs Kent's wicker chairs before raising the bottle to her lips.

"Want a glass with that?" a voice said to her right.

Looking up she rolled her eyes and lowered the bottle before swallowing the bubbly liquid "Oliver, just the person I wanted to see right now" she replied sarcastically.

Oliver chuckled "so, erm, wanna tell me what started of this drinking whole bottles of champagne to yourself?" he asked

"Go in and enjoy the party. Trust me it will be a real buzz kill to listen to be whine like Patsy Kline." She stated before taking another swig out of the bottle.

Oliver smiled before walking over and taking the seat next to her "yeah you're probably right. I know I'm not exactly high on your confidante list but if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Lois looked at him for a second before smiling weakly, letting out a sigh, she decided to let him in "I'm just having all these feelings and I don't know what they mean."

Oliver was a little shocked to say the least, _damn it Lois can't you see I still love you? _"Oh...who's the lucky guy?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Lois looked at him awkwardly "having this conversation with an ex is bad enough without turning up the awkward dial."

He let out a little laugh, which sounded more like a gasp, _fuck! Right place to sound like a pansy, well done Oliver! _ "Well you know there's moving on in theory and then there's the moment it actually happens, If you like we can start now and I could just be a really good friend?" he asked, _If you love someone you should let them move on right? _

Lois slowly nodded "Okay" she agreed "It's like I was going along and it just snuck up on me and I tried to ignore it but then there were these moments that you can't, maybe I was reading it wrong and to add insult to injury it all went down at tonight's tribute to romantic bliss." She let out a suppressed sigh, finding it ever so hard to fight back the tears "I know it sounds sappy but I thought just for a minute someone needed me."

Oliver nodded, _I need you Lois _"Well I'm sure he needs you Lois" he stated.

Lois looked at him and scoffed "That's sweet of you to say but how do you know?"

Oliver sighed "Because I know Clark" he said, the pain was almost unbearable at that point.

Lois looked at him and smiled weakly as he smiled back before looking away "Lana came back though" she said suddenly saddened again and then she couldn't help the tears from falling.

Oliver immediately saw her crying and wrapped his arms around her, _I'm gonna kill him for making you cry Lois! _"Shhh it's all right Lo, you cry all you want" he soothed and Lois nodded into his shirt.

They sat like that for ten minutes before Lois looked up and kissed him on the lips "thank you Oliver" she whispered in his ear before standing up and started to make her way back to the barn.

Oliver sat in shock for moment running over in his mind what had just happened, _I can't lose her! I love her too much! _Standing up he rushed after her "Lois!" he called making her stop and turn towards him, she just looked so beautiful, she always had and always will be the most beautiful woman in the world. He stalked up to her and kissed her passionately, at first she didn't respond but then Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away and smiling at him.

"Wanna get away from here?" she asked.

Oliver raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" he asked, so hoping she would say yes and when she did he picked her up, bridal style and carried her over to his car, putting her in the front seat of his flashy Aston Martin DB9.

Once he was in the driver's seat Lois leant over and kissed him again, then pulled away and looked him right in the eye "just so you know, I'm doing this because I want to, not to get back at Clark or anything" she said seriously.

Oliver smiled and kissed her head "I know" he said honestly, he knew she was telling the truth by her eyes, you could always tell by Lois's eyes whether or not she was lying and thankfully she was telling the whole truth.

* * *

Two hours later Lois and Oliver were lay, breathlessly next to each other in Oliver's super-king sized bed, a wide smile was etched on each of their faces "wow, Lois that was...amazing."

Lois giggled and curled into his side whilst Oliver wrapped his arms around her "you've learnt some new moves" she praised.

Oliver laughed "yeah well I learnt them just in case I could be with you again" he said seriously. Lois smiled before leaning down and kissing him again whilst Oliver took this opportunity to pull her on top of him "Oh and just so you know I'm not letting you go again" he stated.

Lois smiled again "You bet your ass you're not" before kissing him again. They were just about to get ready for round two when Lois's phone went off, she groaned and rolled over, looking at the caller ID she frowned "It's Clark" she said wondering whether she should answer it or not.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Oliver asked propping himself up on an elbow.

Smirking, she shook her head before putting it down on the bedside table and then leaned over to kiss Oliver again and then Oliver's phone went off making him groan and reach over to his pants, which were by the side of the bed and pull his cell from his pocket "What?" he asked going back to kissing Lois's neck.

"_Oliver its Clark" _

Oliver looked at Lois and mouthed Clark "What do you want Clark?" he asked impatiently.

"_Have you seen Lois? I can't find her anywhere and she isn't answering her cell" he asked frantically. _

"Erm yeah, she's here with me" Oliver replied.

_There was a pause from Clarks end "Oh..." _

Oliver groaned "Can I help you with something Clark?"

_Clark sighed "Something attacked the wedding party, It attacked Jimmy and Chloe....It took Chloe" he explained sadly. _

"What?!" Oliver practically shouted down the line, this caught Lois's attention "Where are you?" he asked jumping out of bed.

"_The hospital, will you tell Lois?" he asked. _

Oliver sighed and looked at Lois "Yeah I'll tell her, bye." He said hanging up.

Lois narrowed her eyes at him "Oliver I swear to god you had best tell me what's going on!"

Oliver lowered his head, thinking, what was the best way to tell her? "Lois, the wedding party was attacked and erm Jimmy's hurt real bad."

"Oh my god" she muttered "w-what about Chloe?" she asked shakily, she shook her head when Oliver looked at her with sad eyes "Don't you say it Ollie, don't you say my little cousin is dead."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her "She's not dead, but whatever attacked the wedding took her. I promise you Lois I'll find her, I'll get her back" he soothed whilst stroking her hair.

Lois nodded into his chest before standing up and putting her clothes back on and then shook her hair out "take me to the hospital" she said grabbing her phone and clutch.

Oliver nodded and quickly proceeded to get dressed before they left his apartment.

* * *

Lois quickly whipped the tears from her eyes, seeing Jimmy like this just about broke her heart and not knowing where her cousin was just made it even worse "excuse me miss but we've got to get Mr Olsen ready for the move, you'll have to wait outside" the nurse said upon entering.

Lois nodded and walked outside, where she saw the back of Clark going into a room, she needed to talk to him so she followed him to...Lana's room, _of course, where else would he go? _She looked down saddened then walked away to stand down the hall, where she stood for around five minutes playing with the chain around her neck.

"Lois! How you holding up?" Clark's voice asked breaking her out of her trance.

She looked up at him and her jaw clenched, _how am I holding up!? Seriously Clark! _"Jimmy's in bad shape" she answered.

"The nurses said they had him stabilised" Clark said.

"But he isn't out of the woods yet" she snapped "he has severe internal bleeding and their transferring him to Star City to one of the city's top surgeons...I'm gonna go with him, I'll stay there until I hear from...Chloe" she stated and Clark just slowly nodded "Why did this have to happen to her? Why do these bad things keep happening around us?" she asked and Clark pulled her into a hug.

"I promise, we're gonna get Chloe back" he said trying to soothe her.

A tear escaped down Lois's face "what if we can't?" she asked quietly before pulling away and walking back down the hall towards Jimmy's room, stopping just before she entered his room to look at Clark one last time, for the first time in a long time Clark's words couldn't comfort her and then she went to Jimmy.

* * *

**Okay so there's the first chapter, will get a lot more happier, trust me. So don't forget to review because ya know I love them! Toodles for now.**


End file.
